I Need You
by Dreamtyme
Summary: What happened after the Council representative left the library? My take on what happened after that scene in Helpless. (B/G)


I Need You  
by Buffy_Giles (buffy_giles@buffygiles.cjb.net)  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Wedon, the WB, Mutant Enemy, yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm just borrowing them to do with them as I wish. But I will not hurt them and I will clean them up before I return them. :-)  
  
Distribution: My site (A Watcher's Love – http://buffygiles.cjb.net) and The New B/G Shippers Site. All others, just ask.  
  
SPOILER ALERT...If you have not seen "Helpless," and do not want to know what happens, turn away now!!!  
  
This story takes place between the scene in Helpless where Giles is fired and the last scene in Buffy's kitchen. This is just my take on what should have happened.  
  
This is my first attempt at BtVS fanfiction, please tell me what you think. But, please, be gentle. :-)   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Congratulations. You passed."  
  
"You're waging a war. She's fighting it. There is a difference."  
  
"She passed. You didn't."  
  
"I have recommended to the Council and they've agreed that you be relieved of your duties as Watcher immediately. You're fired."  
  
"On what grounds?"  
  
"Your affection for your charge has rendered you incapable of clear and impartial judgement. You have a father's love for the child," and that is useless to the cause. It would be best if you had no further contact with the Slayer."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
*********  
  
The words echoed in her mind. She was still not up to full strength and the last few minutes were enough to render her completely powerless. Giles fired? Her Giles? This could not be happening.  
  
But it was. As the Council representative walked out of the library, it took all her willpower not to surrender to the tears that were threatening to break free. She couldn't stand this. She tried to calm down and reached for the washcloth to clean the cut on her forehead.  
  
Giles was there in an instant and reached for the towel, pausing slightly as their fingers touched. He took the cloth and began to dab at the wound, his eyes never leaving hers. It was too much for Buffy to bear.  
  
"DAMN IT GILES! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" She jumped out of her chair and headed for the door. She was going to plead with the representative; beat him to a pulp if she had to.  
  
Giles reached her and put his arms around her, to keep her from going out the door and to feel her near him. "Calm down Buffy." His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Calm down!!! Calm down? Giles, no! I will not let them take you away from me!" The tears were rolling freely down her face now. "You are the most important person in the world to me. I can't live without you. You are my Watcher for God's sake!"  
  
"Not anymore." he said quietly.  
  
This was too much for her. She fell to the floor sobbing. "No, no, no! I will not accept this. I am the Slayer, the Chosen One, the Savior of the world. I should have a say in who I want as my Watcher! A bunch of washed-up, tired old men should not decide my future! I won't let them!" She was hysterical now.  
  
Giles too had tears in his eyes. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest. He could not compare the pain he was feeling to anything else he had ever experienced, not even the confrontation with Buffy earlier, (which ended with her crying and saying she didn't know him), hurt this bad.  
  
You have a father's love for the child.   
  
The thought reverberated through his mind. And he had to laugh. It was a sad laugh. The Council had gotten it all wrong. Yes, he loved Buffy deeply. His love for her went so much further than that. This was something that he had not admitted to himself until she walked out of the library earlier with Cordelia. He loved Buffy -- painfully so. She was his entire world. He lived and breathed only to make her happy, to keep her safe.  
  
With the thought, he held her tighter. He wanted to be as close to her as he could. No, he would never leave her. Watcher or not, his bond with Buffy was eternal.  
  
"Giles? What are we going to do?" Buffy looked at him sadly. "I can't do this without you."  
  
"Shhhh. Don't say anything."  
  
"But Giles…NO I can't just sit here and let them take you away from me!"  
  
"Buffy, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay with you. Just because I'm not your watcher, does not mean I won't be your friend."  
  
Friend.   
  
This killed Buffy. He was so much more than her friend. He was her protector, her best friend, her…other half.   
  
What am I going to do now? She asked herself. She had planned to pour her feelings out to him earlier but the time was never right. She was 18 now. There was nothing that could keep them from taking their relationship to a different level. She knew that he loved her. It became more apparent every day. But now, what will he think? Does he really only think of her as his daughter, as his child?  
  
She turned her head to look at him. His sad eyes looked into her equally sad eyes. He gave her a melancholy smile. A single tear escaped down her cheek. As he moved his hand to wipe the tear away, Buffy put her hand over his. As they looked into each other eyes, the realization that they both felt the same way hit them full force. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. The look of happiness in her eyes let him know that this was right.  
  
"Buffy, I'm so sorry about everything. Please forgive me."  
  
"Giles, you were forgiven by the time I made it to Cordy's car."  
  
He smiled at his darling Slayer. She smiled at her Watcher.  
  
"I love you." They both said at the same time.  
  
They laughed at this.  
  
"Giles, please don't leave me."  
  
"Never, my darling."  
  
And she knew he meant it. They would be together for the rest of their lives. Great Destiny or not.  
  



End file.
